The Missing 10 Minutes
by angels.02.music
Summary: What happened to the missing 10 minutes of Sam and Freddie's 'Random debate' about medicine and garbage? Read to Find out. Seddie


**Sooo… I was just watching a random debate with Freddie and Sam. It was Medicine VS. Garbage. It was soooooo cute when at the end Freddie got a meatball and was like… "if you say medicine is better then you can have this meatball." And then Sam was like. "Medicine is better…" then Freddie was like, "open up." And Sam OPENED HER MOUTH and then Freddie FED her the meatball!!! Now wasn't that cuuuuuuuute??!! Then while the screen was fading Freddie looked at Sam and was like "Good?" And Sam nodded and Freddie nodded and then smiled a bit and went back to playing with his snorkel. It was soooooo cuuute.**

**Oh! And another cute moment in that short vid was when Sam was like "without garbage garbage cans would sit there empty and useless. Like Freddie." Then Freddie was like. "Hey! No personal attacks!" then Sam was like: "It wasn't an attack. I think it's nice that you're empty and useless." Awww! Sam thinks he's nice. In an odd way. Hahaha.**

**Special one shot dedicated to those who read and support my other stories :).**

**What happened in the missing 10 minutes of the webcast…?**

"I still think garbage is better…" Sam muttered as she played with the water.

"Oh c'mon Sam. You just admitted to the whole world that medicine is better." Freddie retorted as he flicked water with his snorkel.

"THAT was because of the meatball." Sam replied as she licked her lips. Freddie let his eyes graze over Sam's lips for a while.

"So… if… I say… that I have another meatball… or should I say… a mini packet of meatballs with about 5 left… what are you going to do?" Freddie smirked.

Sam's eyes fluttered up when she heard the word meatball. "Gimme." She said in a trancelike voice.

"Mmmnnn." Freddie said as he reached for the bag at the side of the pool and ate one of the meatballs.

"Dude! Give. Me. The. Bag." Sam said in a threatening voice. Freddie was unfazed and he grabbed another one and flung it into his mouth.

"I will give you one… if you do something I told you to." Freddie smirked as he took his 3rd one. 4 gone. 2 more left in the bag.

"You are treading dangerous waters dork." Sam growled.

"Really, Sam. So it's just this easy." He took one of the meatballs and held it on his hand. "You just have to kiss me."

Freddie smirked. Sam, meanwhile, was taken aback. _When did this dork become so… daring… and well… courageos enough to pull up a stunt like this._

Freddie, meanwhile, wasn't as brave as he looked. In the inside he was screaming and pleading that this idiotic stunt that he decided to pull won't end with him breaking his face, arm, leg, or end up in a full body cast.

"As if I would even want to kiss you!" Sam growled. But there was a small voice that she could barely comprehend, telling her that what she said is a total and complete lie.

"Your choice." Freddie said as he placed the meatball in his mouth. Sam was watching the meatball as it entered his mouth, then her eyes drifted to his lips and his tongue which was dragging down the remnants of the poor meatball that he just ate. Just then Sam's eyes snapped to the lone meatball left in the bag.

"Freddie. Give. Me. the. Meatball." Sam said as calmly and ferociously as she could.

"You have to kiss me then." Freddie said as he took the meatball out and threw the bag to the side.

Sam was having an internal battle that she didn't even understand. It was like a battle of emotions, not words, and it was coming out in such a rush so she couldn't comprehend. She took a deep breath and said as confidently as she could… "No."

"Okay then" Freddie said as he placed the final meatball in his mouth.

Just like that a rush of thoughts flooded into Sam's mind. And pushing all of it away she leaned towards Freddie and kissed him. She well knew that it was too late to get any meatballs. But she didn't know what overcame her, she wasn't aware which of the two overpowered her will, wanting to at least taste the remains of the meatball or just the sudden powerful urge to kiss Freddie.

Freddie was shocked with Sam's sudden choice. But after a while he got into it. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist. She pulled her in closer, loving the feeling of her body so close to him and the light lapping of the water from the small pool.

After a while Spencer, who was behind the camera all this time, cleared his throat. He was completely shocked by how things turned about. First they were just doing the segment then suddenly they were making out in the pool.

Sam and Freddie broke off and looked up, blushing. They completely forgot that Spencer was there.

"Uhm… guys… we're kind of filming right now…" Spencer said as he laughed nervously.

"WHAT?!?!" Sam screeched. Spencer cringed and took a few steps back.

"Spencer, throw us those floaters behind us." Freddie quickly instructed.

Spencer ran to the corner and grabbed the floaters and threw them at Sam and Freddie. The yellow sun thingy landed right around Freddie's neck and the ball landed right in between them. Somehow the green one was slippery and didn't want to be taken to the pool so Spencer just left it on the floor whispering… "Don't worry, I know how you feel. I wouldn't want to be in the pool with those to now either."

Spencer ran to hide behind the camera as Sam and Freddie decided to play with the beach ball while making weird sounds.

"And cut!" Spencer shouted after a few minutes.

"Okay..." Sam said awkwardly as she stood up and wrapped a towel around her.

"I'm going to go delete a part of that video..." Freddie muttered as he took the camera from Spencer.

"You do that." Spencer said as he made his way out.

"Oh and Spence?" Sam said. "Dont tell anybody about that." She growled.

Spencer gulped. "Y-y-yes. Suuure." He walked out and closed the door behind him. He has been scarred for life.

* * *

"So what's with the 10 minutes later?" Carly asked. She just finished watching the segment on .

Sam blushed.

"Sam decided to magically produce a garbage can and started chaos with it." Freddie said smoothly.

"Ah."

Sam looked at Freddie with an awed expression and he winked at her.

**There you go. what **I ** think happened on the missing 10 minutes of the video. Hahah.**


End file.
